phantasmagoria
by himedakko
Summary: ¿que haces cuando el amor de tu vida se va y te deja sin explicacion alguna? esta pregunta se hace chazz cuando la niña de sus sueños se fue, creyó no verla jamas.regreso cinco años despues. el ya esta casado con otra mujer que no es su dulce niña. songfi


Capitulo 1: bienvenidas a casa

Era un día muy bello en la ciudad de Tokio. los pájaros cantaban, los cerezos habían florecido y el sol estaba en lo mas alto del cielo haciendo que fuera un clima delicioso. en el aeropuerto, una chica castaña de cabello rizado y ojos verdes esperaba impaciente a los pasajeros que acababan de llegar. Cuando oyó una voz que se hacia sumamente familiar...

-Florencia!!, por aquí -gritaba una albina que venia bajando las escaleras eléctricas con dos niñas pequeñas tomadas de la mano

al oírla, Florencia corrió hacia las escaleras eléctricas abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, cuando las recién llegadas acabaron de bajar, la albina se lanzó a los brazos de esa joven castaña, la ojiverde estaba tan contenta de recibirla que no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción. cuando por fin se separaron flor se quedo mirando a las recién llegadas, aun con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

- dios...cuanto han crecido -dijo flor emocionada abrazando a las niñas

-nosotras también te extrañamos -contestaron las gemelas al unisonó

flor se separo de las pequeñas y se incorporo para hablar con la albina, que le dirigía una sonrisa. no la había visto sonreír de esa forma, desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás años...las dos se quedaron en silencio un momento, hasta que rompieron el hielo...

- ¿como están todos? -pregunto la albina riendo

- bien helena, la familia esta ansiosa por verte, no pueden creer que hayas decidido regresar después de tanto

- mami vámonos -se quejo una de las pequeñas tomando a helena de la mano

-ya nos vamos cariño -susurro la madre con mucho cariño a su hija

-pues que esperamos, -flor tomo de la mano a una de las gemelas y se la llevo corriendo..

- hey!! espera -dijo helena corriendo tras de ella con la otra niña tomada de la mano...

minutos mas tarde, las cuatro habían abordado una gran limosina negra que las esperaba a las afueras del aeropuerto, en el camino las dos jóvenes mayores comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas, puesto a que no se habían visto por cinco largos años. mientras que ellas conversaban las gemelas tomaban una pequeña siesta que no tardo mas de 20 minutos, puesto a que llegaron a la mansión de la familia kaiba. las niñas fueron las primeras en bajarse del elegante vehículo pero cuando ya estaban fuera de el quedaron impresionadas a la majestuosidad de semejante lugar.

-es hermoso!! -murmuro enma

-parece un castillo de princesas - le contesto jamie asombrada

-creo que les gusto -le dijo flor en voz baja a su amiga

-¿tu crees?

- si, en definitiva.

-bien niñas, entremos a casa - ordeno la madre a sus pequeñas

las dos niñas obedecieron a su madre y la siguieron por la vereda que había en el jardín lleno de flores, mientras que flor las acompañaba disfrutando de ver la felicidad de las dos gemelas, desde que nacieron flor les había tomado cariño como si de sus propias hijas se tratase puesto a que le tenia mucha admiración y estima a helena a la que quería como si fuera su hermana. cuando entraron a la gran casa, toda la servidumbre estaba presente dándoles la bienvenida, mostrando respeto por las tres que acababan de llegar. Helena les agradeció a todos. después del gran recibimiento, flor las condujo hasta el comedor en donde se encontraba toda la familia reunida, sentado cada quien en su lugar correspondiente.

la albina saludo a su hermana gemela Pamela, a su hermano mayor jaden, a su pequeña hermana rubí, a su madre kisara y por ultimo a su padre seto. las gemelas siguiendo el ejemplo de su madre hicieron lo mismo, cuando terminaron con los saludos tomaron asiento en el largo y elegante comedor junto con flor.

-¿como estuvo el viaje? -preguntó el castaño a helena

- muy largo, pero valió la pena, gracias jaden -le contesto esta sonriendo.

el castaño no le contesto nada, pero le sonrió como lo hacia de costumbre. su familia les siguió preguntado como les había ido en Londres y cosas por estilo en lo que restaba del almuerzo, quince minutos mas tarde las niñas se retiraron a su habitación a acomodar sus cosas rubí las acompaño para ayudarlas. los demás siguieron conversando de lo que les había pasado en el día, todo era común, pero hubo una platica que el hermano mayor saco a relucir y llamo la atención de helena.

- megumi Princeton, cumple años la semana que entra -comentó el castaño desinteresadamente

-¿quien es megumi? -preguntó la albina

- lo siento, no te lo he dicho, megumi es la hija de chazz Princeton y Alexis rhodes. Cumplirá cinco años la próxima semana. es una niña muy linda -le contesto jaden tomando un trozo de fruta con un tenedor y metiéndoselo a la boca. -mmmm...que rico esta el melón

-has dicho...su hija... -dijo helena con un nudo en la garganta y desviando la mirada

cuando jaden dijo, que megumi era la hija de chazz y Alexis, la albina no pudo evitar sorprenderse, miles de cosas cruzaron por su mente en ese instante.

tenia ganas de llorar pero no quería que nadie la viera, así que se levanto del comedor ante la sorpresa de su familia. pidió disculpas y se fue rápidamente, quien sabe a donde, dejo a todos muy confundidos por su reacción tan extraña, solo Florencia sabia ese por que, así que también ella dejo la mesa y se fue a buscar a helena.

la chica decora, corrió a buscar a su amiga, sabia exactamente donde se encontraba, regreso al bello jardín de las flores y se subió a la casa del árbol que estaba al fondo. ahí encontró llorando amargamente a helena, cuando la bella albina se dio cuenta de su presencia la abrazo fuertemente y siguió llorando. La castaña intento consolarla, pero era imposible...

-lo oíste?? chazz y ella tienen una hija - lloró aun mas fuerte- era lo único que faltaba, están casados y fortalecieron esa unión con esa niña. Yo lo lamento...lo siento mucho por mis niñas...

- Lena, tu no tuviste la culpa de haberte enamorado de el, ni tu ni chazz lo pudieron evitar. Vamos tranquilízate, no pueden verte tus padres que has llorado. Comenzaran a sospechar.

-tienes razón -se limpia las lagrimas con una de sus mangas largas de la blusa- además, jamie ni enma se pueden enterar de esto.

- algún día se los tendrás que decir, pero falta mucho para eso. -sonriéndole- tengo que contarte algo, bueno me dijeron que no te lo comentara, pero los demás chicos vendrán a verte mas tarde. Quieren darte la bienvenida.

-¡¿que?!

-será, como una fiesta sorpresa.

-entonces, tengo que arreglarme. -contesto la muchacha-

las dos jóvenes bajaron de la casa del árbol, regresaron a la gran casa como si nada hubiera sucedido. aunque por fuera helena se viera bien, por dentro estaba devastada.


End file.
